1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fixing devices, and particularly to a fixing device used for fixing a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, before cutting or milling a workpiece, the workpiece should be fixed onto a fixing device. The cutting or milling process of the workpiece inevitably generates small swarfs as the workpiece is being cut or milled. Thus, an extra deburring process is generally applied to the workpiece to reduce or remove the swarfs formed on the cutting or milling surfaces of the workpiece, thereby increasing the production costs, and lowering the production efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.